A Lost Nug
} |name = A Lost Nug |image = Nug.jpg |px = 270px |start = Nug Wrangler Boermor |end = Nug Wrangler Boermor |location = Orzammar Commons |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} A Lost Nug is a side quest in Dragon Age: Origins. Acquisition This quest can be obtained from Nug Wrangler Boermor in Orzammar Commons. Walkthrough Boermor asks the Warden to help him by finding some lost nugs. Several of the small, pink creatures await in Orzammar. The nugs can be heard squeaking when they are nearby, making them easier to find. Nug locations are listed below, going from left to right on the Orzammar Commons map: # South of the Nug Wrangler, near the Deep Roads entrance. # North of the Nug Wrangler, off to the left. # On the bridge in front of the Orzammar Proving (have to walk down it a little ways to see it). # Hiding the alleyway past Janar Armorers, next to Filda. # Next to Brother Burkel. Grab the nugs and take them back to Nug Wrangler Boermor for a reward. The quest ends after retrieving one nug, but more can be collected for additional silver. Rewards * 12 and 25 XP are rewarded each time the Warden returns a nug. * Unlocks Codex entry: Nug upon first wrangle of a nug into a box. This will not cumulate: if the Warden turns in multiple nugs, only 12 will be received.}} Notes * Nug Wrangler Boermor accepts one nug per click. If the Warden discovers more nugs rooting about in their pack, talk to Boermor again until he takes them all. He'll say "Atrast Vala, my nug-wrangling friend" when the Warden has no more nugs left. If the Warden hasn't caught all of the nugs, Boermor will tell the Warden that there are more out there. * The Prima Guide states that an exceptional reward is available for collecting all 10 nugs. However, there are only 5 collectible nugs in the game. If an additional 5 nugs are acquired through cheats and handed in, Boermor exclaims "Is there a nug left in all of Thedas? Don't think so. You're astounding!" after the ninth nug, but no additional reward is received. The tenth will be stuck in plot items. It's impossible to wrangle nugs outside Orzammar Commons; none of the following nugs can be captured for this quest: * The Pearl's Nugs ("surprise me" option) * Carta Hideout's Nugs * Summoning Science's Spirit Hog * It is possible to collect Leliana's Nug and give it to Boermor. Simply give it to her in the Orzammar Commons and she will take it and set it on the floor. You can then pick it up and give it to Boermor. This does not work if the Nug is given to her in camp as the Nug cannot be picked up at this point. * Another exploit for catching additional nugs is to make use of the tactical pause while having party members gathered around the nug. This allows you to gather the nug several times at the exact same moment, practically ripping it up into several entities. Bugs * When you give Boermor the first nug the quest will be marked as completed even though you can return the 4 other nugs for the same reward. * Boermor will always say there are more nugs out there when the Warden hands in a nug, even when handing in the last available nug, unless you made use of the aforementioned pause-exploit. Category:Dragon Age: Origins side quests Category:Orzammar side quests